


Daddy, Again

by Megara Bee (Megara_Bee)



Series: Doubts Universe [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Bee/pseuds/Megara%20Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted: Post curse break, old habits die hard and Belle accidentally calls Rumple 'Daddy' while they're together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy, Again

Belle hummed with pleasure when her shaggy-headed husband, trying to sneak up on her, bent over the back of the couch and pressed his lips to her bare neck. That was what she got for wearing her hair up, and secretly that was _why_ she wore it up. She loved neck kisses.

She reached up to slide a hand into his hair and her engagement ring caught the light. Its sister, the golden wedding band, kept it good company on her ring finger, but the wedding band didn’t really sparkle. She hummed again as her fingers wound into his silky hair.

The townsfolk had been a bit perturbed by the idea of Mr. Gold and Belle getting married. For twenty-eight frozen years she’d been his daughter, and the townspeople were having trouble forgetting that it had been a curse. Most of them hadn’t known Belle as The Dark One’s caretaker; for that matter, not many had known The Dark One. They only had their gut feelings, and their guts didn’t like it.

Belle didn’t care. Rumple had felt very strongly about having a private wedding and Belle didn’t object in the least. How could she refuse the man who made her feel whole, who gave her a sense of purpose and stability and told her a thousand times a day how much she was loved? She couldn’t. She wouldn’t. She loved him.

“Are you going to tease me like that all afternoon?”

“I might… you taste wonderful.”

She groaned. “Perhaps I’m not being direct enough. Come here.”

She felt his smile against her shoulder before he acquiesced. He dropped to her side on the sofa. Belle leaned back against the armrest, wrapping her arms around her husband’s shoulders as he leaned down atop her, hands running up and down her sides. Their lips met and Belle felt sparks fly.

She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and wriggled beneath him, freeing her legs to open. He growled and ground against her, now lying in an awkward position. It didn’t stop him any, his hands tugging the neck of her blouse until it was open and he could roughly cup her naked breasts.

“You’re not wearing a bra.”

“I took it off when I got home.”

“Were you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“Just trying to be comfortable,” she whispered against his mouth, one hand on the back of his neck keeping his lips close and the other sliding down his chest. She brushed her palm against his hardening erection and he cursed.

Her deft fingers undid his button and zipper, pulling him free through his underwear. She stroked his length and he bucked into her hand.

He tore his lips away from hers in order to drag them down her neck. He sucked the tender flesh near her collarbone, tongue darting out to lick the reddening skin. Belle whined, grip tightening around his cock. Her fingers also tightened in his hair, pulling it back just the way he liked. One of his hands still grabbed her breasts, teasing the nipple roughly. His other hand worked down to her skirt. He cursed again.

“Damn pencil skirt. Can’t you ever wear looser clothing?”

“You bought all my clothes, remember? Now quite whining and fuck me!”

“Oh, say it again,” he growled. In that moment, his fingers found the damp crotch of her underwear. He pressed against her through the fabric, and she gasped.

“Fuck me Daddy!”

For a moment, neither of them did anything. Belle had been working very hard to quit using it in the last six months since the curse had broken. It wasn’t really applicable, and she wasn’t sure how he’d react. But now, hearing it drip from her lips in the heat of passion, both of them realized how much they’d missed hearing it.

Gold returned his lips to her neck and his fingers brushed her panties aside, sliding through her folds.

“Beg for it, little girl.” His voice was hoarse and deep.

Belle’s hips tilted against his hands. “Please, Daddy. Please fuck me. I’ve been a good girl.”

“Oh you have, precious. So, so good.” He buried his face in her neck, teeth and lips working against her skin, mess kisses and little love bites. His fingers worked against her. He teased her entrance, drawing his fingers up and down her slit. Each time he bumped her clit she groaned and pressed her hips against his hand.

She began to whine. “Daddy… please!”

He slipped a digit inside her. She was so soft and warm, her arousal lubricating his slow thrusts into her. He added a second finger and crooked them.

Belle, his impatient Belle, tightened her grip on his cock as she stroked him, pointing him towards her vulva. She scratched his scalp as she tugged through his air, voice throaty as she growled in his ear. “Stop toying with me. I need you.”

“But darling, I’m still warming up,” he smirked, pulling his fingers from her and sucking them clean.

Her hands left him and suddenly he felt cold. She gripped the edges of the sofa and whined, arching her back.

“Petulance! How unusual from you, my sweet.”

“I did not become your wife to _not_ have sex with you!”

“Needy needy little girl,” he whispered, moving to line them up. With a sharp thrust he entered her and began thrusting, using both arms to hold himself up. It was a great tragedy that he could not touch her _and_ fuck her but both arms were sorely needed to stay aloft in this awkward position.

Belle keened with joy, bringing both her arms and legs up to wrap around him. She delved her fingers back into his hair and crossed her ankles behind him. Her nails on his scalp urged him on; her little cries were mixed with whispers begging him for more, harder, faster.

He could deny his princess nothing. Her hips rolled against him, Belle already closing in on release. Gold was more ashamed than she that this might end quickly, but since he’d come in here with the intention of debauching her on this very couch, he couldn’t complain.

“Oh fuck yes, that’s my good girl,” he growled against her lips. “Come for me, sweetheart. Come for your daddy.”

Belle whined, eyes squeezed shut. She kissed him messily, desperately. Taking one of her hands from his hair she reached down to rub her clit. After a moment she was coming; the tension in her body reaching its apex and she was shaking, vibrating out of her skin. There was an explosion of warmth in her gut that spread out through her limbs, bringing her to a feeling of utter bliss and contentment.

He followed, the feeling of her clenching around him too much for him to last. He poured himself into her and they collapsed, sweaty skin and wrecked clothes and aching bodies. Their mouths found each other for a few long, lingering kisses as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

Belle stroked his cheek, pressing their foreheads together as she pulled away from the kiss.

He was the first to break the silence. “Perhaps we should add that word back into the dictionary.”

“You think?” Belle asked, biting her lip.

“Most definitely.”

“You never were my father. Not really.”

“I know. We were cursed. But do you remember how you felt when Ruby called you a Daddy’s Girl?”

Belle felt a twist in her stomach. “Yes. I hated it.”

“Why did you hate it?”

“Because I felt like it was our word. It was special and belonged to us.”

“Exactly. It’s _our_ word. And if we want to continue saying it, I think that’s our decision. Don’t you?”

Belle chuckled, kissing him again. “You really were a great father.”

“I thought I was never your father. Not really,” he said, mimicking her.

She laughed, tweaking his nipple through his shirt. “I love you, Rumplestiltskin.”

“And I love you, Belle. In this realm or any other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still and always accepting prompts! Jadzias-Spots on tumblr.


End file.
